Lo que te conte mientras dormias
by Hermi-Black
Summary: [SongFic][OneShot]Necesitaba despedirse, dar ese adios que no existio aquel dia de u partida, y solo en un sueño lo podia hacer.Song fic de Historia de un Sueño


**Disclaimer: **Pues ni FMA ni la canción es mía, solo esta loca y melosa inspiración que me llega cada 6 meses

**Artist**: La Oreja De Van Gogh

**Album**: Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida

**Song**: Historia de un sueño

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.

Lo que te conté mientras dormías 

**Song FicOne Shot**

Cuanto había pasado desde ese día... ese día en el que le había dejado sola sin siquiera despedirse, se sentía triste, se sentía vacía, se sentía...sola, se sentía morir por el sentimiento de la añoranza, pero ya nada se podía hacer, el se había ido y ahora en verdad ya no volverá a su lado, la muerte le había arrebatado al alquimista de acero, a su mejor amigo, a su único amor, a su Edward Elric.

Hacia ya un mes desde ese trágico día, y desde ese día, el recuerdo del joven de dorados ojos, la visitaba sus sueños, en sueños de recuerdos felices y pasivos ,de los cálidos y amorosos días que paso al dado de esa persona tan especial, los días de su infancia feliz y de cada disfrute; pero, también venia los trágicos recuerdos de sufrimiento que vivieron juntos y de cómo juntos los supieron superar.

Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.

Se quedo dormida como siempre, resignada un poco a talvez despertar de nuevo llorando por el recuerdo pasado...mas ese día... algo en el ambiente dictaba para que ese día no fuera de tristeza el llanto.

Por la puerta del oscuro cuarto, entro un joven de cabello dorado, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, paz, serenidad, camino despacio hasta la joven que yacía dormida , y tomo asiento aun lado de ella, contemplando con detenimiento y pasividad la respiración de la joven que reposaba. Los rubios cabellos de la joven caían finamente sobre su rostro, el cual poseían una expresión de miedo y angustia, le quito los mechones para poder contemplar bien su rostro, acariciando el rostro de esta, lo que hace que la joven cambie su semblante y muestre una pequeña sonrisa.

-Edo...-murmuro la joven en sueños.

El rubio también sonrió, y volvió a acariciar el rostro de la chica, con ese... su brazo mecánico, sabiendo que la chica sentiría el contacto de este, como tantas veces lo hizo.

Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.

Sentía su tristeza, por su perdida, y sentía el vació que la acompañaba desde el momento en que le habías avisado se u muerte, pues el.. por alguna razón estuvo ahí y desde ese día, ansiaba bajar a verla y cuidar su sueño, mas nunca se atrevía a acercarse como aquella noche, y tenerle cerca, hacerse sentir, a pesar que para ella tan solo ese encuentro fuese un sueño.

Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...

La chica se movió un poco en la cama y el temió que despertase, mas nada ocurrió ,tomo lentamente una de sus manos, esa que siempre de noche acogía, la chica al contacto la cerro como por inercia, tomándole con fuerza, el rubio no tumo mas que acercarse y le beso la mano, la chica volvió a sonreír.

-Edo..- volvió a murmurar ahora con el dejo de extrañarle y apretó mas la mano que el chico sostenía

-Aquí estoy.. Win- le murmuro al oído quedamente y con ternura.

Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,

mejor será así.

Pareciese que la joven había escuchado su murmullo y su rostro se entristeció, el recuerdo del joven alquimista le había vuelto a asaltar, cosa que noto el joven y acaricio su mano en señal para calmarse, no quería verla triste, no le gustaba, y si esa era una de las formas en las que podría volver a verla, no quisiera que su rostro reflejara ese sentimiento.

-Aquí estoy.. Win.. tranquila- volvió a susurrarle, acariciando aun su mano-todo esta bien Win.. aquí estoy para cuidarte

Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿ Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?

La rubia inicio a calmarse, mas sin soltar la mano que le era acogida por su nocturna visita, se volvió a mover y una sonrisa volvió a parecer en su rostro, por las palabras del joven.

Tomo la sabana que la cubría y la levanto un poco, ya que casi llagaba al piso, rió un poco, recordando los pleitos x que siempre se destapaba, involuntariamente, pero se destapaba, la arropo, como cuando niños y jugaban, o como ya de grandes, se hacían compañía; y recordó la melodía que le cantaba cuando sus padres acababan de morir y la niña no podía conciliar su sueño, misma canción que su madre les cantaba a el y su hermano, cada noche antes de ir a dormir.

Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.

Cuanto deseaba volver a hablarle, volver a cantarle, volver a tocarla y que ella también le tocase, que ella le viera, que ella le hablase, y así, poderse despedir en paz. Pues ese día en el que todo había ocurrido siquiera un adiós le dijo, y es que los acontecimientos impidiera hacerlo, provocando una gran tristeza en la rubia y un sentimiento décupla por un haberse despedido de la persona que amaba.

Por eso había tomado la decisión ese día de bajar y verla, le había costado tiempo convencerlos, y solo en sueños le permitirían acercarse, y por fin de despedirse de ese ser que amaba. Poder decir el "adiós" que jamás existió antes de partir a ese, el verdadero "otro mundo".

Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...

-Edo..- volvió a murmurar la chica, con una sonrisa en sus labios

El chico la miro, y se acerco lentamente a ella, le dio un beso tierno, como se los daba en vida cuando también la veía dormir, se sentía feliz de poder estar ahí.. y aunque fuera así despedirse de ella para quedar en paz los dos, para poder el subir al cielo y verla reír como siempre, como el la conocía.

Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,

ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje.

-Así, siempre sonríe, como me sonreías a mi, y que nunca por tu rostro vuelva a salir una lagrima por mi recuerdo, pues yo estaré aquí para cuidarte, para protegerte y seguir tus paso.

Se sentía a gusto de estar ahí y poder contemplar el cálido rostro de la joven, le acaricio el rostro y le volvió a besar, un beso ahora si de despedida, pues sabia que pronto tendría que partir, en la espera de otro permiso para poder verla. Le acaricio el rostro y le soltó la mano, parándose para poder despedirse.

-Sigue tu camino, sigue su destino, no te detengas por mi ausencia, ahora te toca a ti cumplir nuestro sueño, se que yo ya nada puedo hacer, pero siempre te amare solo a ti y así es como quiero que me recuerdes.

Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar...

Y ahora tendría que partir, ya le llamaban, pero se iba tranquilo al haber podido despedirse, como no lo hizo aquella vez, poder decirle cuanto la amo y que allá arriba en donde ahora estaba la seguiría amando, a su amiga, a su confidente, su amor, su Winry.

-Adiós...Winry- dijo dándole un beso y saliendo de nuevo por la puerta donde entro, tranquilo , feliz y en paz con su alma, desapareciendo en el aire subiendo al ahora su nuevo hogar donde le vería en cada segundo y en cada acto que su vida hiciera.

La chica despertó de repente, como cada noche en la que soñaba con el, mas esa vez algo era diferente... llevo una mano a su boca sintiendo un dulce sabor.. el sabor de sus besos, gotas saladas iniciaron acorrer por sus mejillas, mas esta vez no era de tristeza, eran de felicidad, sentía paz interior por alguna razón y sentía la presencia del joven cerca de ella.

-Edo..- susurro al viento, suspiro sabiendo que el estaba con ella y que ella siempre le recordaría.

Miro las estrellas del cielo, que esa noche le regalaba , una estrella fugaz paso dejando su estela en el cielo como respuesta del rubio a que el también siempre la recordaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TERMINADO

Hermi-Black

Bueno aquí esta un fic que no se me salió de estar escuchando la oreja de van goth durante un tiempo, me salió muy meloso, pero desde hace días quería hacer uno así, espero que les haya gustado como a mi.. pues tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados para mi. Y además no es yaoi, eso es bueno para mi.. pues siempre escribo royxed XD

Bueno gracias a los que leen y pronto les pondré la conti de mis otros fics..


End file.
